The conference objective is to bring together practitioners of electron capture dissociation and the recently developed electron transfer dissociation for discussions about how and when these technologies will become more readily utilized in areas of biological research of interest to the NIH and the laboratories it funds. The key developers of these technologies, Drs. Zubarev, McLafferty and Hunt, have accepted invitations to speak. Additionally, key early adopter laboratories, Drs. Costello, Turecek and Peter-Katalinic, have accepted. Others will be invited as well. The conference will bring together two groups. Those who understand the fundamentals of the methodology and use it in their laboratories, and those who have begun to experiment with the methodology to solve practical problems of interest in biology and biochemistry. It is expected that attendance will be from 50 to 100. The conference will be held from December 6-9, 2005, at a secluded location 45 minutes drive from SEATAC International Airport. The performance site, Salish Lodge and Spa on the Western coast of the United States, was chosen because it is 1) on the North American continent close to NIH sponsored laboratories whereas the first two meetings were in Northern Europe and thus too far removed from applications experts likely to benefit from dissemination of this new technology and 2) equally close to Europe and Asia where at least half of the practitioners reside.